


Hogwarts Anatomy (Harry Potter /Grey’s Anatomy fic)

by theja67



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Explicit Language, Not Beta Read, Other, Pervy Sirius black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theja67/pseuds/theja67
Summary: Imagine if the characters from Harry potter suddenly were imagined as doctors from Grey's Anatomy. Well, here it is.Dr. Severus Snape has returned to his roots at the Hogwarts Institute of Medicine. But, why after so long....(Characters tales loosely inspired by Grey's Anatomy Characters. I also don't own these Characters)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape & Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. The New Attending

It was a beautiful day as far as most people were concerned, but for Severus Snape, it was just an inconvenience. He could have been anywhere, medical conferences in Italy, private lectures at John Hopkins and Stanford, but no, he was here in the UK standing in front of the one place that he swore would never grace his genius again. To the medical community, Hogwarts was one of the most well decorated teaching Hospitals in all of Europe but to him, it had as much charm as a cess pool. 

What most people in the medical community seemed to carelessly remind him was that he got his start as an intern in Hogwarts, but it was the most awful time he had in his life, and he grew up with a father who thought of him as a punching bag. When He was an intern, his life was virtually hell; everyone made his life hell, especially the Marauders, a group of interns who learned under Dr. Minerva McGonagall, neuro goddess supremo. From taunts in the halls, purposefully stealing surgeries from under him, to finding the leader of the group James Potter sleeping with his Best friend Lily, his time at Hogwarts was unbearable. 

Then the Slughorn incident happened. An Attending, Dr. Horace Slughorn , tied to steal and take claim to his medical research, if it was not for the excessive notes and the fact that Slughorn did not know about any on the fine details of the research, he would have succeeded in stealing his hard earned work. Slughorn tried to play up the fact that he was a first year intern, but the facts spoke for themselves, and Slughorn lost the case badly and his reputation. On the bright side, the world finally began to recognize his genius in his early twenties. 

That research won him his first Tom Riddle Award, and got him an offer to the prestigious Walpurgis institute of medicine. Slughorn became the laughing Stock of the medical world and Severus went on to become one of the world’s youngest most sought after surgeons as a Triple board certified Internist, General and trauma surgeon with tours in Brunei and Afghanistan under his belt as an army medic during his residency. He left Hogwarts without a second thought, even though Lily begged him to stay, he couldn’t. There were no good reasons that he should stay, and he was all the happier for it. 

Now here he was, standing in front of hell because the devil had called him in a panic. Dr Albus Dumbledore, Chief of Medicine at Hogwarts had called him beseeching him to come to Hogwarts so they can talk. At first, he wanted to tell him to shove it were the sun don’t shine, but he decided it would be best to tell him that in person, so here he was. Well, without backtracking he walked right into the belly of the beast. For a man in his late thirties, this place really made him feel like an intern again.  
Upon entering the building, he noticed that a lot had changed over the years. Gone were the yellow and green walls. Now, everything was blue and white, but the air still felt the same. He walked up the front desk.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Dumbledore, can you please inform him Dr. Snape has arrived.” He said in a tone he hoped was professional and not snide.  
“Of course, please have a seat and he will be down shortly.” The nurse at the front desk offered politely. He was almost sitting down, when he heard a voice that he did not wish to hear again. 

“Sev?” a small voice said behind him. He did not need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to, but he did anyway. Standing not ten feet in front of him was Lily in all her glory. She stood there in a set of dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. Her vibrant red hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. Other than a few characteristics, she still looked the same. At this moment, he did not know what to expect, they did not part on the best of terms and news was that she married Potter in all his pompous glory. He did not know what to expect but what happened next was not it. At full speed, she run and ensnared him in what could be could be counted as one the few hugs he had ever received in his life. Which she promptly ended, so that she could punch him in the arm. Yup, that was what he expected. 

“you complete ass! You Leave and ignore me for years and now you come back? Wait, why are you back? I have so much to tell you! Well, James and I are married, but you probably already know that. Oh, we have a son named harry, he’s 15 now. He was born right after you left…..” She was talking a million miles a minute, and while he sort of enjoyed catching up with Lily, he did not notice the three people step up behind him. 

“Well well, will you look who it is? You see that Prongs, it’s our old buddy Snape. So come to grace us with your presence” The voice could only belong to one person. Turning around, he was proven right. In front of him, after so long was what was left of the Marauders, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Black looked as smug as ever, but you notice there was a look in his eyes that seemed to convey that he did not want to gain much attention, unless he wished to get the wrath of the nurses. The still outlandish man before him went from a slutty intern to a plastics attending who people were surprised didn’t have a constant list of issues with Human Resources.  
Potter looked as if he swallowed a lemon. One of the last fights lily and him had been about how she could fall for an ass like Potter. Even though he was a well acclaimed neurosurgeon, he was a total toe rag. The only person he seemed to listen to was Lily, and he was certain the only reason he hadn’t opened his mouth was because he was certain Lily was staring daggers at him from behind his back.

Lupin, on the other hand, seemed to have a friendly face, although he looked like he was pulled through a ringer multiple times. Word was that he joined the army as well for a while, and ultimately retired as a major and returned to his roots at Hogwarts.  
“So Sev?” he heard Lily say behind him. “Why are you here? Not that I don’t like seeing you but…” she trailed off and left the air in awkward silence. I found myself compelled to answer, in order to spare them of the awkwardness. 

“I was called by Dumbledore. Apparently, he wished to speak to me” he said. He decided to use his professional voice. All of them looked at him with stifled expressions. He was about to ask why, when the man in question stepped up to him. 

“Ah, Dr. Snape. I see you have run into some of my attendings. I’m sure you remember everyone. Lily Potter, our head of OB/GYN and Neonatal Surgery . Her Husband James, our head of Neuro. Sirius Black, our chief of Plastics, and finally, Remus Lupin, our head of trauma. I hope I did not disturb you reunion?” Dumbledore said with a cheerful expression, but his eyes landed on his attending s conveyed a darker meaning. “Dr. Snape, can you please follow me to my office.” 

We soon found ourselves in his office. He could remember the last time he was in here when he was tell the same man in front of him that he was leaving and good riddance. Dumbledore did not take that lightly, but there was little he could do with the scandal of Slughorn still being hung over his head. Now, Dumbledore looked much more composed then before. It reminded him of an insurance salesman, but he was sure he did not want what Dumbledore was selling.

“I can’t tell you how pleased I am that you agreed to meet with me Severus! I know we did not part on the best of terms but let us just let bygones be bygones.” Dumbledore said in a happy tone like he was even trying to convince himself. 

“Frankly Dumbledore, I was surprised you called me at all. So don’t beat around the bush. Why did you ask me here? You know I have very little reason to want to be here, and I have many things I could be doing. So, what is it you want?” He had lost all patience with Dumbledore condescending tone. He just wanted to be out of there. Looking up, Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face. It looked like he was finally about to get some honesty from the old man for once. 

“Well, to put it lightly, I need your help, my boy.” Dumbledore said in a subdued voice. “While we are still considered one of the top medical facilities in Europe, we have lost a great deal of trust in the medical community. Ever since Dr. Slughorn tried to steal from you, the whole medical community has questioned everything that we have done and have dragged many of us through the mud with how we have treated you. While I am much to blame for that, there is not much I can do to make up for what happened. While I know I have no right to ask this of you, I feel that you are the only one who can help us.” Dumbledore turned to him and Severus immediately knew that he was not going to like what was going to be asked. 

“I ask that you come back to Hogwarts as Chief of general surgery, and after a couple years, you take my place as chief of medicine.” His voice was serious and sincere, and Severus had no other feeling but disgust. 

“You think you can summon me from half way across the continent, and expect me to what?! Be your golden puppet that you can display to people to say that you are not a heartless bastard that people finally know you are! Do you think that is enough for making my life hell? For trying to discredit me after it was proven that Slughorn was stealing in order to save your skin. Why?” Severus was never so enraged in all his life. 

He even peered outside the window and noticed that they had quite the audience. At the forefront of it were Lily and the Marauders. Lily looked like she wanted to cry. Potter looked away, trying to hide his face. Black looked like a child being called out for misbehaviour and Lupin frankly just looked tired. Each one of them had hurt him in the past and now all of them are demanding that he help them save face. Why should he?! 

Dumbledore voice was a whisper, but it echoed in the quiet space. “ I have no reason to ask this of you, I know that. I, along with everyone here, has hurt you greatly. I plan not only to give you my old position Severus, but the board has determined that if you except this offer, they won’t only give you the job, but Hogwarts entirely.”  
Now that was not what he was expecting. Not only was he being offered a job, but a whole hospital. Most would call him a fool to not except, but he know that there was a catch. Their always was with Albus Dumbledore. 

“What’s the catch?” Severus asked apprehensively. 

Dumbledore sighed. “You have to start as a regular attending. You will have to teach interns and residents, until the board deems you ready for the role of chief, and they hand the keys over to you. Potentially, four to eight years maybe.” Dumbledore said in a calm voice. 

Severus thought for a long while. He always wanted his own hospital. Somewhere that he could help pave the way of medical innovation. Plus, he was used to teaching. He had done so at Hopkins and the Walpurgis institute. He didn’t mind playing the long game. 

“if I accept this, I will not take the dunderheads.” Severus said stonily “and, I have right to pull away if any of you ever try to behave as you did back then “ 

The change to Dumbledore was immediate. It was like he age down a decade in an instant. “I accept your conditions, and I have your first set of interns chosen for you. All top of their class!” Dumbledore proceeded to pass him a list, and Severus know he didn’t like what he got himself into.


	2. First Day Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus just finished his first day back at Hogwarts. But wherever he goes, the drama continues....

Well, one couldn’t say that Hogwarts had gotten boring in the time Severus was gone. For the most part, today would have been considered a complete success from a doctor’s point of view but to Severus, it was one drama after another. A trauma was brought in and Severus, along with Lupin, were gave the interns a crash course in how to handle a trauma situation. The interns and residents seemed eggar and willing to learn. They got everything done quick, fast, and in a hurry. Like clockwork, they got the patient stable and fixed up without any complications or issues. Hell, Severus was even willing to admit that Lupin was very good on his feet in a crisis. They work amicably, and Severus began to believe that maybe coming back to Hogwarts was not so bad.

The problem that Severus had with the day was when James Potter came into the scene. While Potter was known very well for his skill in Neurosurgery, his bedside manner had much to be desired. During his day, Potter had made one women cry, gave one child a panic attack, and made one man so angry that he tried to punch Potter in the face. While Severus was absolutely willing to sit back and watch Potter take a right hook, He was a professional and deescalated the situation with the grace and skill that was expected of him. After an hour of damage control and making sure that Potter was properly berated by Albus, Severus decided that it was time for a well-earned break. while the attendings had a lounge all to themselves, Severus decided that he did not want to risk running into Potter or Black, in case they wish to start making excuses for their behaviour, in order to save face. No, Severus decided that he would go to his special place.

When Severus was an intern, he would go to the back tunnels of the hospital, or the dungeons as people had nicknamed them, in order to be away from the stresses of the other hospital staff. No one came down here unless strictly necessary and it provided a great place if one did not wished to be disturbed. Severus came by the spare beds, and decided to try to have a small nap before he was called again. He was just about to nod off, when he heard a sniffling noise coming from behind a group of beds on the other side of the long hall way. Severus sighed and thought that if he was quiet, he could walk away and leave this person to their obviously much needed alone time, but he knew that if this wasn’t dealt with, he would not know a moments peace. So he did the one thing he could do. He got up and followed the sobbing noise.

He did not know what to expect, but he was surprised to see one of the first year interns from earlier. He didn’t know her name but she wore a punk aesthetic which included bright pink hair, dark make up, and numerous tattoos. The children in the hospital seemed to love her but he did notice many of the older adult patients refuse treatment from her cause she was, in their words, a bad egg. Severus simply rolled his eyes at them and sent them on their way. While he normally got a kick of putting stupid people in their place, today was not one of those days. The girl in front of him had her head in her lap, and seemed to be dead to the world. Only her and her sorrows were with her now. Severus was about to step away when his shoe squeaked and the girl jump like she was stung. Her red swollen eyes looked right at him, and a look of complete mortification came over her features. She was about walk away, when Severus interrupted her.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked gently. The girl seemed to deflate a little.

“I’m sorry that you had to see me like that sir. I’m fine, thank you.” the girl answered quietly and tried to slip away again. Severus was having none of it.

“Stay!” Severus said in his ‘I mean business’ voice. The girl turned slowly to look at him. Severus walked back towards the bed and sat down. He then patted the space beside him, inviting the girl to sit opposite of him. The girl looked apprehensive at first, but slowly made her way over and sat down. While Severus understood the awkwardness of the situation, as an attending, he knew that whenever he had to be there for his interns, now was the time. “So, what has you so upset?” he asked.  
The girl looked flush, and a little pale. “It’s nothing sir. I’m sure you have more important things to do their worry about an intern. “ The girl said timidly.  
“Well, if it was nothing, then you wouldn’t be crying, so tell me. What has you so upset?” Severus said in a tone that he hoped was reassuring. The girl looked apprehensive. She proceeded to look around as if to check that no one else was there. She slowly sighed, and began to spill everything.

“I feel like I’m letting everyone down. I know I am not the most coordinated person on earth and that I’m not entirely at the top of my class either but I work very hard. I’m early for my shifts, I make sure my paper work is properly filled out, I practice my bedside manner more than any other intern but patients don’t care about that. They only care about what I look like and assume that because I look like a punk princess, that I am not qualified to do the job that I want so much to do. Plus there is you….” the girl added softly.

“Me!? Why me?” Severus asked curiously, and with a hint of being offended.

“Because I came to this Hospital for you!” The girl exclaimed loudly. “I had the choice of four other top hospitals to do my internship, and then I heard that you had returned to Hogwarts, so I came here. Pardon my French but you’re SEVERUS FUCKING SNAPE, people would chop off their limbs if it meant they could meet you, and I was offered the opportunity to learn from you. Of course I had to take it! Now I am here, and I’m a making a fool of myself in front of you because no one wants me to treat them because I don’t look the way they expect. So, I’m just a disappointment. To my parents, to my family, and to you, one of the most recognized surgeons on the planet. “ She started crying again. This time in full force. Severus just sat their dumbfounded. This girl just admitted that she came all the way to this hospital just to meet him. To learn from him. He then proceed to do the only thing that he could do. He burst into laughter. It was so ridiculous! He knew he shouldn’t be laughing while the girl was crying but this situation was so ridiculous that he couldn’t stop himself.

“It’s not funny!” the girl said with a pout that made her look a bit like a small child. Severus couldn’t hold it anymore. He started to laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, but this was unexpected. You came all this way just for me? I’m flattered but seriously. I’m not that big of a deal. Plus, you’re not a failure. You’re trying, which is more than I can say for some of your peers. It is that fact alone, which makes me respect you more than others interns. Plus having tattoos is not a bad thing.” Severus then started to roll up his left sleeve on his scrubs to reveal a tattoo. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. “I got this tattoo many years ago with a group of my friends and it has never stopped me from becoming what I am. So yours will not either.” Severus had to admit that that last line was sappy but hell; he needed to get the point across. He looked at the girl and noticed her shocked expression. Well, he expected sappy, but not shooked.

“I’ve seen that tattoo before!” she exclaimed in surprise. “My aunts and uncles have the same tattoo.” This statement really shocked Severus. Just who was this girl in front of him?  
“I’m sorry, but I did not recall your name?” Severus asked softly

“Oh!” the girl proceeded to grab his hand and shack it up and down with vigor. “I’m Nymphodora Tonks. But call me Dora. My parents are Dr. Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and Dr. Ted Tonks. My mom is a fertility specialist and my dad is a psychiatrist. They have a private practice in London.” Well, Severus was familiar with her Parents names... Wait, did she say Andromeda Black?

“Wait, your Andy’s girl? So that means the relatives you mentioned are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rodolfus Lestrange?” Severus asked in bewilderment. No wonder this girl felt like such a disappointment. With the exception of Lucius, a well-established judge and aspiring senator, everyone in her family were well renowned doctors, and he worked personally with every one of them . Hell, they were his close friends.

Nymphadora proceed to let out a giggle. “Ya, those are my folks. Aunty Cissy and Aunty Bella were not happy when I decide to come here instead of the Walpurgus institute, but as soon as Uncle Lu told them you were here running things, they relented. They send their love by the way.” She said with a cheerful demeanour. It wasn’t every day that a person shocked the great Severus Snape.

Snape had to take a moment to process this information. If there was anything about this girl that he could tell by just knowing her lineage , it was that she was destined for greatness. Her family would not allow otherwise. So, he made a decision right there. If she was truly destined for greatness, then he going to make sure she got there, and if by magic, his pager went off. It was an incoming trauma. Dora’s pager went off as well. It was all hands on deck, it seemed.

“Well, it seems Dr. Tonks that we are needed. Why don’t we show these the folks what two bad eggs can do?” Severus said with a smirk. Dora smiled back just as devilishly but her eyes were full of adoration. Both doctors then turned and headed straight back towards the ER. The bad eggs were going to show this hospital what they were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written, but any particular Grey’s Anatomy plots/ episodes do you think I should incorporate?


	3. When You Don’t Think With Your Head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is a proud ladies man. He did not expect it to backfire on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of my birthday, I thought I’d share another chapter.

It has been 3 months since he ran into Ms. Tonks and took her under his proverbial wing, and one thing Severus can say is that he could not be prouder. It seemed that she really took Severus’s words to heart. Hell on that very day, she helped save at least four patients from life threatening injuries. Severus knew that if this girl didn’t go into surgery, he would personally drag her into it. Dora Tonks became one of the most recognized interns in the building. First on the scene, and usually, the last one out. The more Severus worked with her, the more he began to believe that she was truly Andy’s daughter. This girl had the black talent of medicine, and she soon gained the attention of the rest of the attendings too. Lily thought she was lovely and just adored how great she was with kids. Potter began testing her, seeing if she was someone worthy enough to pass the neuro torch too. Lupin respected her insights, and if Severus was correct, seemed to developing a bit of a soft spot for her, and it seemed to be mutual . Black on the other hand did not seem to pay her much mind. Not that he expected much.

Black seemed to forget his shortcomings and began to fall back into his old habit of being the hospital’s “bicycle”. The week alone he got caught with two residents, three drug reps, and a patient’s daughter that almost got the hospital in hot water when they found out. Severus decided that he would simply stay away from him, unless forced together on a professional basis. That was until one day Severus had to step in.

It was a quiet evening during the weekend and they just finished up rounds of patients. Severus and Tonks were standing by the nurse’s station going over charts till Black and his pompous glory walked straight up to them.  
“Well that was something Snapey, if that is what you learned at your stay at Walpurgis, then you may actually have some value.” Black said in a joking manner. Since Severus came back to Hogwarts, Black made it his personal mission to rile him up. Severus, the stubborn git he was, did not give him the time of day. It only made Black more determined to get a reaction out of him. Black seemed to be ready to reply till he stopped and began to stare at Tonks. Lupin, who was nearby, noticed this and became crest fallen. As usual, Lupin had a crush and Black just had to swoop in and take them. It was one of the few things that made Severus feel sorry for Remus. But surely Black knew who Tonks was to him

“Hey pretty lady, I haven’t seem you around much. Wanna grab a drink?” Black said in his most charming voice. Okay, Severus thought, apparently Black is that clueless.

Severus and Remus looked intently on this moment and it occurred to Severus that no one really knew of Black and Tonks close relation. Looking around, he noticed that the nurses were paying attention as well. Severus hoped to all the gods in heaven that whatever happened next provided him with the one thing he wanted most. To see Black be totally humiliated. Tonks stared intently at Black, gauging his face to see how best to approach this. Suddenly, she plastered a huge smile on her face.

“Awe, of course I’ll get a drink with you uncle Siri! We have so much to catch up on since my tenth birthday at Aunty Cissa’s house. “ Tonks blurted out load enough that everyone in the room could hear her. The silence that followed made the morgue seem load. Severus looked at Black, and noticed his look of confusion. Then his eyes slowly widened and the blood began to leave his face making him look like he had seen a ghost.  
“Dodo?” Black whispered in what could be described as abject horror. Everyone in the immediate vicinity had stopped to see what was going on.

“Awe Uncle Siri, you remember me! I thought for a second that you wanted to go on a date with me.” Tonks teased in a tone that emphasized that she knew exactly what he was originally thinking, If the horror on Black’s face was not noticeable before, then was defiantly was now.

“ummm, okay…. I’ll see you after your shift ends….” Black proceed to leave faster than he originally came in. Tonks on the other hand turned back to Snape and winked at him and subtly waved to Lupin. Severus could say in that moment that he has never been more proud of a student


	4. Camping Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was meant to be a quiet weekend away, has made a turn for the worst. Sometimes, people can't catch a break. Severus included.

For the most part, Severus would have to say that it was a slow day at Hogwarts. All surgeries were done without any complications, the ER was pretty slow, and he was left to the peace and quiet of the empty attending’s lounge. While the lounge was usually bustling, the chatter was gone with the absence of the Potters and the other Marauders. James and Lily Potter had planned a weekend camping trip with their son, before he went off to college. The other marauders couldn’t resist the chance to spend some time with the boy, so they tagged along for the ride. While He and Lily have just begun to rebuild their friendship over the past year and a half, he was still of uneven grounds with the rest of the merry bunch. While Lupin was fine to work with, Potter and Black were another story. Potter still had his ego and even though he turned it down, mainly due to the complaints of patients, it still snuck up, which continued to bite him in the ass. Black, on the other hand, had a tendency to try and sleep with anything that walked. He seemed to break the habit thou, when he hit on Nymphadora Tonks, who he didn’t seem to recall that was his biological niece. That news spread around the hospital like wild fire, and soon Black was the recipient of multiple angry letters. emails, and calls from his family. Guess that is what happens when you pay more attention to your privates instead of your family. Well, they were all gone until Monday and he got to make the most of it. Severus closed his eyes and proceeds to take a well-deserved nap. 

“Ah Sev, are you up?” a quiet voice said above him. Severus opened his eyes to see Lily Potter standing in from of him looking very sheepish. He glance at the hall window and noticed Potter was there looking very irritated, yet concerned. 

“Yes, I’m up now. Why are you here Lily? You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.” Severus asked in a confused tone. 

Lily Shifted uncomfortably. “I know, but Sev, I need a consult.” She said while shifting again. If Severus know any better, he would say that this was so embarrassing that Lily didn’t even tell her own husband. With a sigh, Severus got up and began walking towards the exam rooms. He saw Lily and Potter following him, and when he made sure the room was empty, he opened the door to usher them inside. What surprised him was that Lily stopped Potter from entering the room. They seemed to have a nonverbal conversation, and Potter stepped back while Lily went inside.

“I’ll just be outside.” Potter said to Severus gruffly. Severus was a loss for words so he just nodded and walked inside. As soon as Severus closed the door and turned around, he noticed that Lily was already in a gown on the table. She looked utterly mortified, and Severus knew something was very wrong.

“What can I do for you Lily?” Severus said in a voice he hoped was calming. Lily proceeded to look away. She was silent for a moment, then slowly began to speak.  
“Well, We were enjoying our camping trip, but I decided I needed some alone time. I don’t know about you Sev, but being the only women in a camp of men is exhausting. So I decide to go for a walk. Well, I was about thirty minutes into it when I…” Lily spotted speaking. Her face had gone beet red and she looked close to tears. Severus did not know what to expect next but this was not it. Lily proceeded to prop her legs on the stands and indicate for Severus to take a look at her Lady hood. Yes, Severus did not expect that. Putting on his game face, Severus proceeded to lift the gown to see what Lily was insinuating too. What Severus saw shocked him.

“Lily? I don’t know how to tell you this, but this is the worst case on poison oak I have ever seen on a place that you don’t want poison oak. Severus said in an awkward voice. That seemed to open up the flood gates for lily, who began to sob in earnest. In a panic, Severus quickly tried to reassure her. “Oh Lily, don’t cry. It’s fixable.” 

“I CAN’T HELP IT SEV!!!” Lily balled. “My baby is sixteen and graduating college, and off to university! He wants to finish in only two or three years and medical school afterwards! My baby is leaving and I can’t help but get emotional.” Lily sobbed. 

Severus had to admit that he was out of his element. He had counselled many parents on what to do with sick children but never one that were happy and healthy. So he said the only thing that a doctor like him would say to another doctor like Lily.

“FOR GODS SAKES, GET A GRIP!” Severus shouted, interrupting her. Funnily enough, it had the desired effect. Lily was silent, and in complete shock like she did not expect for him to yell at her. It was also what triggered for Potter to come barging in.

“What did you say to my wife, Snivellus!” Potter yelled, looking ready to punch him. Severus put an end to that real fast. 

“SHUT YOUR ASS UP AND SIT DOWN! THIS INVOLVES YOU TOO!” To say potter was shocked would be an understatement. The look on his face conveyed that he did not expect Severus to yell at him, so he just stood there for a moment a slowly moved to sit down on a nearby stool. After a minute of heavy science, Severus began to speak. 

“Now, since you are both here, I will say this once. Your lives are good. For gods sakes, your both doctors and your son could be considered a genius. So what if he goes to college early! Do you forget how young the three of us were when he came here? Plus, it is not like he is leaving you. You and I both know the he eventually wants to come here. So there!” Severus ended his rant with a sense of finality. Well, whatever he expected to happen now, he wasn’t going to be part of it. He was halfway to the door till he remembered.   
“Potter, Your wife has poison oak. I’ll tell the pharmacy that you’ll be getting her prescription. Keep your pervy hands to yourself for the foreseeable future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Trickster32: not one of the ideas we talked about, but I had this written beforehand. I'll try to get more written soon. 
> 
> Hope you all like the stories so far. I am happy to hear any ideas people have, or if their are any aspects from Grey's Anatomy or Harry potter that i should try to incorporate. 
> 
> Have a great day


	5. Coming Clean at the Greasy Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Severus out for dinner, he gets dragged into a conversation that was a long time coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Trickster32 for providing inspiration for this chapter

Exhausted. Yup, that was what Severus Snape was. Exhausted. Well, and a little bit hungry, but he would travel the nine circles of hell in nothing but a loincloth before he ate at the great hall on curry day. By Jove, eating a serving of that slop would be like eating a plate of dysentery. God, Severus thought, why couldn’t hospitals leave ethnic food to the professionals. The last thing he needed was to experience flaming hot diarrhea, especially if he was called back because of an emergency. This was the thought that lead Severus to venture outside of the walls of Hogwarts, down to the small village of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was a small village just outside Hogwarts, or it used to be before the big city engulfed it and made it a small district. Either way, Severus was going to find some proper food here if it killed him. It was already into the late hours of the evening so most of the takeaway places were closed but there was one place that Severus knew would be open.

The Hog’s head inn was not the most charming of places, but it was a quiet enough place that many doctors would frequent on their off hours. The reason the establishment appealed so much to doctors at Hogwarts was because the owner just so happened to be Dr. Albus Dumbledore’s little brother Aberforth, and while and the brother didn’t get along, he know how to help out any doctor that walked in his doors. Apparently, Aberforth used to be a doctor as well, but gave it up because he believed that the world of medicine had become more about the fact of winning awards then saving the lives that we have been charged with. While Aberforth may have been right in his beliefs, it didn’t deter Severus from his dream. Well, whatever Severus had to say about the man, he had better food then hospital white-washed curry. 

When Severus walked in, he noticed that the place was decently full. Many patrons were some that Severus recognized from the hospital. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Severus slipped into a small booth in the back. As if by magic, a waitress came up to him and dropped off a menu and took his order of a small pint. While Severus knew that he needed to get home after his meal, he deserved a drink. Soon enough , the waitress came with his drink and left Severus to himself. Severus took a sip and enjoyed the bitter brew. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a well-deserved minute to himself. Too bad a minute was all he got till he heard someone slide into the bench across from him and felt the seat beside him dip.

“May we sit here?” came a voice that immediately made him wish to leave the pub. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the banes of his existence James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Each looked to be just as tired as he was, but he didn’t care to mention it.

“Might as well, you’re already here.” Said Severus in a voice he thought would be alert but just revealed how tired he was. The four of them seemed tense and Black looked like he wished to say something. So Severus decided that if things had to be said, he might as well get the ball rolling. “So, decided to skip curry day as well?” Severus asked hoping to lighten the mood. Surprisingly enough, it was Potter who started laughing and answered.

“Oh god yes,” Potter said in between chuckles. “If I wanted to get food poisoning, I’d just eat Pad’s cooking.” he said pointing at Black across from him. He didn’t seem to like it.

“I’ll have you know, my cooking skills have improved greatly since I had cooking lessons.” Black said with an air of pride.

“Sleeping with a sous-chef and cheating on her with her line-cook roommate does not count as cooking lessons, but I can vouch that he has greatly improved his cooking skills.” Lupin said with a tiny chuckle. Black seemed to deflate and began giggling as well. Hell, Severus had to stop himself from laughing outright. All too fast, it came to an end. “Well Snape, we actually came here to talk to you.” Lupin said in a hesitant voice. “We wished to clear the air between us. I know we started whatever tiff we have, so it should be us to make the first move. I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Severus asked in a confused tone. Frankly, he could not believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, let’s face it. We were shits. We tormented you because we thought it was fun and we have no excuses. Hell, to add insult to injury, we turned away from you when Slughorn tried to steal you work. We all knew Slughorn didn’t come up with the Levicorpus method, but we were to scared to speak out against an attending. Plus, we didn’t like you at the time so we did not care.” Lupin exclaimed in a subdued tone. Severus could tell he was trying to be strong, but he could see Lupin literally aging ten years in front of him.

“We thought about those days and came to the realization that you have reason to hate us.” Black added to Lupin’s previous dialogue. “From taking surgeries that you earned, hell, to when Prongs came in between you and Lily, who was your oldest friend. Hell, I never know I could be so much like my mother.” Sirius shuddered. Severus had to admit that he had a chill go up his spine as well. What Black did not know was that Severus had known his brother Regulus. God, they even dated briefly before Regulus lost a battle to cancer. He was a wreck, and didn’t attend the funeral because Regulus’s mother Walpurga had him cremated and shipped to the family mausoleum before anything could be done. She had never approved of their relationship. While Severus was held in high regard with everyone in her social circle, she did not approve of anything she considered beneath her, and the filthy little mongrel queer, as she pleasantly referred to him when she thought he wasn’t listening, was near the top. Apparently, the skinny bisexual boy from poor end of a coalminer’s town was not good enough for a member of the noble and distinguished house of Black. It filled Severus with much joy when she lost face when it was revealed to people how she had treated him, it still stung that he couldn’t say goodbye like he wanted too. Hell, he couldn’t even confront her due to the fact that she died a few years earlier. It seems that he was destined to be some sort of limbo when it came to this certain branch of the Black family. Especially when he was awkwardly trapped in a booth with the, in his opinion, most conceited Black of them all. The silence was killing him, and it seemed that the others shared the same sentiment.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something?” Black asked in a impatient toned., but Severus knew that it had no heat to it. He was the recipient of many of Black’s verbal taunts.

“I honestly never expected you to apologize,” Severus said in a tone of shock. He honestly was 

“Well,” Potter seemed to add on. “I won’t actually apologise for getting with Lily. She’s the love of my life and the mother of my child. Hell, I would even go as far as eating cafeteria curry for her. But, I was wrong for being an ass to you. You did not deserve it. For that, I am sorry.” The statement from Potter did not surprise him, but Severus was silently happy that Potter seemed to care so much about Lily. But, Severus knows there had to another side to this. They wouldn’t apologise if they did not want something in return.

“Okay, what do you want from me? I know you guys well enough to know there is something else you aren’t saying.” Severus said in his boss tone. He hoped it had the proper effect. And by the look on their faces, it seems that it did.

“We want a truce.” Lupin said before the other two could open their mouths. “the atmosphere is too tense, and while we all can be professional in front of patients, but we can seem to stand each other enough to even work together. Appairently, ther is a bet amongst the interms to see who is the most likely to win in the fight that is likely to break out.” This actually had Severus chuckling.  
“A bet, really? So what are the stats so far?” Severus asked in curiosity. This seemed to make Lupin giggle.  
“Well so far, it seems to be a tie between you and me winning because we both have military training while these two do not.” He said while waving his thumb at Black and Potter, both of which looked like they were sucking on a lemon. It was all too much, Severus started laughing. Eventually Lupin joined in, then Black, and finally Potter. They were laughing so hard that they did not notice how the room went quiet and how the rest of the patrons were staring at them. not because they were laughing per say, but because it was them all together laughing. It was a few good minutes till they started quieting down.

“Okay, I’ll except your apology on one condition.” Severus said in a mischievous tone.

“yes?” Asked Black with a role of his eyes.

“You’re buying dinner,” Severus said giving them a rare smile. This seemed to work as well cause they all seemed to be smiling as well.

“No problem, as long as you don’t order more drinks. You and Moony can put more back then anyone I even met. I guess it’s an army thing.” Potter said flippantly, yet his smile remained. Yes, Severus thought, he guessed they could work together after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I appreciate your comments and insights.


	6. Consoling in the hallway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When doing his rounds, Severus stumbles on an intimate moment in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told I needed more Lupin/Tonks moments. So here is a way to get the ball rolling...

It had been a week since that the eventful night as the Hog’s Head, but Severus had to admit this truce with Potter, Lupin, and Black really seemed to work out. Hell, even the interns seemed to be more chipper. Severus was on his way to the ‘dungeons’, when he heard what seemed to be a panic attack. Quickly, he ran to what he discovered was Lupin in the fetal position on the ground with young Ms. Tonks arms wrapped around him. Neither seemed to notice or hear him. She seemed to be consoling him, from what, he wasn’t sure but she seemed to be doing a good job. Lupin seemed to be calming down, and soon he seemed to out of his funk.

“What happened, Remus,” Tonks asked in a gentle tone. “One minute you were fine, and the next, you seemed to be miles away.”

“I don’t know if I can tell you Dora.” Lupin said in a subdued tone. He looked as if he was gonna sick up, but was holding it back.

“well, I’ll just stay here with you until you feel better, but if you feel like you need to talk, I’ll listen.” Tonks said in calm voice. Severus had to admit, he felt like he was trespassing on a intimate moment but he knew that those with PTSD, are likely to get violent at any moment, and there was no way he was going to leave his favorite, not that he would say it outload, intern alone with could be a violent time bomb. He could easily take out Lupin with his own military training, but he would not allow this girl, the child of his friends, to come to any danger. For what seemed like ten minutes, they sat there in silence, and Lupin’s breathing slowly got steadier. Eventually, he lifted his head, and Severus had to admit, he looked like he went through the wringer. Severus thought it was at this moment that it would be good to step away, but Lupin’s next words stopped him in his tracks.

“A trauma came in today, and Severus had to step in because I froze,” Lupin said in a subdue tone. Severus recalled this morning when that trauma came in. A car accident where a young man was badly beat up. Lupin was first on the scene but he had to step in when something seemed to distract Lupin. As soon as he took charge, Lupin jumped in, but he was more robotic as if he was doing everything on autopilot and muscle memory. Severus would have confronted him about it, but Lupin fled the scene as soon as the guy was stable. It seemed like he was finally getting his explanation. “I don’t know what came over me but as soon as I saw that kid, it was as if I back in Afghanistan. I know it sounds weird, but it was like everything around me was now a warzone. I didn’t know what to do. Dumb, huh?” Lupin laughed in a self-deprecating manner. Tonks didn’t seem to share the same sentiment.

“No, I may not know what it is like, but I do know that it is not dumb. “ Tonks said in a way that held no argument. Severus had seen her express many emotions before, but he was yet to see anger, and if what the look on her face said, he was glad it wasn’t for him. “You, Remus Lupin, are an extraordinary man. “ Tonks said steadily. “You do something that not even the most skilled of doctors can stomach, and there is only one person in this hospital that can even claim to have done what you have, and from what I know, is that he does not suffer fools, and neither will I.” Severus had to admit, that last statement made him proud, but he know that he should not reveal that he was listening in because he knew it would be unwelcome. “You are not a fool Remus, and I will not have you claiming to be.” With that, Tonks seemed to end her speech. Severus was not sure how Lupin would react, but he was relieved when he reached over and Hugged the small girl.

“Thank you,” said Lupin. While many would find the saying sort of inadequate, Severus know the importance behind those words, and by the look on Tonks face, so did she. It was at this point, that Severus decided it safe to leave the two. He had to admit that Tonks did a great job and Lupin really responded well to her. It sort of made him wonder if the two would ever act upon that mutual attraction of theirs because Severus had to say that they would make a cute couple. Even if he thought the girl was out of Lupin’s league. He just hoped there was not going to be any babies in the near future. Severus learned the hard way that no amount of war and incoming traumas will ever prepare someone for the chaos that is dirty nappies and colic. Severus also hoped her parents didn’t hear about anything too. That last thing he needed was an earful from Andromeda for having one of his colleagues defiling her little girl. God, the Black women were going to be the death of him.


	7. Schooling the resident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to lay down the law. Dr. Severus Snape was going to just that. Let it be known that you don’t talk down to a patient....

Now, Severus Snape had many nicknames in his lifetime. As a child, he was the freak, curtesy of Lily’s ever charming sister. As a intern, he was coined Snivellus or the dungeon bat by Potter and his scumbag friends. And, his favourite in his opinion, the prince of darkness, which was curtesy of colleagues and own residents back at Walpurgis. But recently, Severus had noticed that he inherited a new nickname upon his return to Hogwarts. It would seem that the interns and residents have come to call him the professor. Not because he was responsible for teaching them the art of medicine, but because he’d ‘school’ anyone that dared get on wrong side of him and treating a patient. 

His rants were now legendary in the hospital, and it seemed that many of the residents and interns would quote him whenever they wished to convey a warning of specific lesson he taught. But sometimes, he would have to lay down the law and tell some cocky intern what’s what. It just so happened that today of all days was one as well. Earlier, His intern Tonks and chief resident Shacklebolt had cautiously approached him and hinted that one of the senior residents was not being kind to a patient. It turned out, the patient was a little old woman and a devote Anglican and the resident, being a self proclaimed Atheist, was not being nice about the fact that she had faith, and was criticizing said beliefs to the point of distressing the patient. Well, it seemed Severus would have to fix that quick, fast, and in a hurry. 

The resident in question was named Armaan Dara. A cocky little blighter who’s skills didn’t match his ego. He was sloppy, careless, and seemed to want things the easy way cause his daddy came from India and made it big as a barrister. Well, what young Dara didn’t know was that Snape knew his dear old daddy as well, and let’s just say, that he was just as unimpressed with the man as he was with his son. But, what do you expect from people who bought their way into success. While it is was not appropriate, Severus had to admit he was going to enjoy knocking the boy down a few pegs. 

Upon coming across the resident in question, he latched onto his arm like a hawk and dragged him to the nearest room, which just so happened to the be the residents lounge, that also seemed to full of exhausted residents just getting off their shifts and attendings talking to their teams about upcoming surgeries. He had their full and undivided attention as soon as they saw him enter the room. He pushed Dara in front of him and noticed how the look of indignation turn to one of horror upon realizing who had grabbed him and dragged him. At least he knew what was in store.

“Now, I want you to use that so called brain of yours and the self proclaimed genius level intelligence you apparently have to tell me were the hell you have the right to to berate a patient?” Severus demanded in a low voice that seemed to fill the quest room. He seemed to have peaked the interest of everyone in the room and Dara was, for once, not liking the attention. 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about...” Dara said awkwardly as well as not meeting how gaze. 

“Really? Because from what I heard it seemed you bad mouthing a little old lady about her personal belief in god. Does that ring any bells or are we going to have go to her confirmation?” Snape asked. Dara’s indignation seemed to reappear. 

“Why does it matter? It’s not like god exists.” Dara lamented. Severus didn’t know why but this really seemed to piss him off. 

“What does it matter! It matters because that is your patient! It doesn’t matter if they share the same twisted Fucking beliefs that you do?! And who the hell do you think you are to claim any moral superiority? You have shown that you are nothing but a spoiled arrogant child, who is mediocre at best. Your work is sloppy, your learning skills are non existent, and the only reason that you haven’t been cut from the program is because Dumbledore still thinks you have potential that I frankly do not see.” Severus exclaimed in a load voice. It apparently had caught the attention of the nurses station outside, and they were loving the fact that Dara, who the nurses hated for obvious reasons, was getting the famous dressing down from someone as world renowned as the great Severus Snape. But Snape wasn’t over yet. “And let me tell you something very important. Never make fun of a person’s spiritual elides no matter ridiculous you find it. For most of those people, it’s the only way they can get up in the morning. How would you feel if someone discredited your reason for living. In fact, why don’t we try something. For the two days, you are band from practicing actual medicine. You’re on scut till I say so. No exceptions!” Snape finished with a air of finality. Everyone in the room seemed to be in a state of shook. Residents were looking at him as if he had told them the sky was purple, and the attendings didn’t say anything except showing a shared look of surprise. 

“But, but, you can’t do that!” Dara whined like a kicked puppy. “That would be impact my education!” Severus thought that made him sound even more like a child. 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you broke one of the first rules you learn as an intern. Now the rest of you guys pay attention! Never do what your ‘current’ colleague has been doing and make you none of you ever do it yourselves.” With the end of how speech, Severus took once last look around the room and sweated out leaving his lab coat whipping in the cross draft. Dara looked like he was sucking on a lemon and the rest of the residents were looking at him in shook. Outside the room, Kingsley and Tonks looked satisfied. While passing them, Tonks stuck out her hand for a high-five, which Severus happily obliged. Tonks and Kingsley shared the same thought at that moment. The they never wanted to be on the wrong side of Snape’s ‘lessons’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped that you enjoyed the chapter. Comments are welcome. Have a great day.


End file.
